It is proposed to study children with developmental coordination disorder, a disorder included in the Fourth Edition of the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual. This disorder is characterized a "chronic impairment of motor coordination in the absence of a neurological, intellectual or psychiatric disorder that could account for the presenting complain" (p. 8). There is no known cause for the disorder. It appears that relatively little is known about this motor disorder. However, it is suggested that clumsy children have significant difficulties in basicvisual processing of spatial and distancerelationships and require more visual feedback to guide their activities.